


Colorblind

by grimorie



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Partnership, partnershippery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Reese wasn't born yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Clean-up the hard drive week, another snippet I found sitting in my computer once again thanks to 15lbpurebunny for the nudging and beta.

Dani wasn't blind, she'd turn a blind eye, yeah, but Dani Reese wasn't born yesterday. Especially when it came to something this obvious.

She watched Crews beat a hasty retreat and smirked. He took every opportunity to mess with her head, it was fun when she can return the favor. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Constance perched on Ramos' desk, tipping one high heel shoe forward and back. They called Constance as soon as it was apparent they needed the help of the DA's office.

Dani reached for the coffee and looked at Constance. She wore the black suit, looking as perfectly coiffed as ever but her wedding ring was conspicously absent. It was the first thing Dani noticed. It turned out Crews had a rule about married women. A rule, ironically, that ran counter to her rule about married men. Not that she'd say anything on that account. Ever.

"Just to make things clear," she began Constance shifted her attention from Crews to her. "If you hurt my partner, you'll answer to me."

Constance's jaw fell and her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"What? Charlie and I aren't-- I won't--" She watched Constance visibly put herself back together. "I don't see how it's your business."

"Charlie's my partner." Dani said and she could see Constance didn't like how she said it. Dani got that, it'd been Charlie and Constance years before there was Reese and Crews and in the end there'd be Dani and someone else. But at this moment Crews was her partner. She kept her voice even, neutral. She didn't want this to turn into one of those girl fights where it always was about a guy, about who gets whom. This wasn't about that. "I just want it clear-- don't hurt him."

Constance struggled between denial and outrage and finally seemed to settle into something neutral. "People never mean to." Constance answered, quiet. She met Dani's eyes, held it. "I can only do my best."

That was fair. "Okay." Over Constance's shoulders she saw Crews return, he had a basket of fruit with him. God knew where he got that.

"Hey, Connie," she said after a moment's silence.

"What now?" Constance was defensive, angry.

Crews made some blight remark to a rookie. Dani remembered Crews, eyes watching the distance. Remembered him disappearing for hours and appearing bloodied and armed with the man he spent 12 years in prison for. She looked at Constance, searched for something in her eyes. If she knew what Crews could do, will do.

And finally said, "Don't let yourself get hurt, too."

Surprise flickered in her eyes, Dani didn't wait for Constance to respond.

#End#


End file.
